


Headcanons for LuCana, LuLi, and ErzaJane

by tbehartoo



Series: Valentine's Day 2017 for JD-the-Anime-Fan [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Some fun Fluff for Valentine's Day, These were gifts for Secret Cupid Exchange on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Everyday from February 1st to February 14th a headcanon is given for one, or even all, of the couples listed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ftfemslash had a Secret Cupid exchange on Tumblr. These were my headcanons for @jd-the-anime-fan. They asked for a LuCana, LuLi, or ErzaJane.

Headcanon for Feb 1: Tears- ErzaJane  
1- Before Lisanna came back to them, Mirajane would occasionally crawl into Erza’s bed to cry because she missed her sister. She didn’t want to hurt Elfman with her tears and knew that Erza wouldn’t tell anyone else about it.

 

Headcanons for Feb 2: Humor- LuCana  
1- Cana often plays practical jokes on Lucy. As they usually end with Lucy in Cana’s arms, Lucy doesn’t get too upset about this.  
2- Lucy secretly delights in puns, but will groan loudly when Cana lets loose with them around the guild. Cana loves to see how many times in a day she can get Lucy to roll her eyes.

 

Headcanons for Feb 3: Flowers- LuCana, LuLi, and ErzaJane  
1- Though Cana considered herself inadequate when it comes to matters of the heart and romance, she knows that a few daisies on Lucy’s window sill will always guarantee a warm hug and gentle kiss when she next sees the blonde.  
2- Mirajane always gives Erza a bouquet of wild roses for Valentine’s Day, while red carnations always find their way into Mira’s room on that day.  
3- Honeysuckle and Hyacinth are Lucy’s favorite bouquet to give to Lisanna.

 

*Daisy = I Love You Truly  
*Wild Roses = Pleasure and Pain, Red Carnation = My Heart Aches for You  
*Honeysuckle = Devoted Affection, Hyacinth = Your Loveliness Charms Me  
http://www.lovethispic.com/image/43774/the-language-of-flowers

 

Headcanons for Feb 4: Nightmares- LuLi  
1- Both Lucy and Lisanna suffer from nightmares and talk in their sleep. When this happens to one of them, their partner will try to gently wake them with soft words and calming circles on their back.  
2- Many nights Lucy has rocked Lisanna back to sleep with assurances that she isn’t going to leave her by herself.  
3- Other nights Lisanna has to remind Lucy that her father cannot make her marry against her will or that she’s not still living in that lonely house with that man.  
4- When they both have nightmares on the same night, they get up and make sleepytime tea then snuggle down together with a book of the funniest stories they know and try to laugh the demons away.

 

Headcanons for Feb 5: Proposal- LuLi  
1- Lucy proposed the first time, after only two dates. She hadn’t been intending to do it, but the words just slipped out. Lisanna didn’t say “yes” but didn’t say “no” either.  
2- Lisanna proposed the second time. It was on their six month anniversary. Lucy was about to go on a dangerous mission, so she said “We’ll talk when I get back”, Lisanna was on a job of her own when Lucy got back. They kept missing each other for two months. In the end they were just so happy to see each other, they were too busy to talk for awhile.  
3- Lucy proposed the third time, after they’d had their first really big fight. Lisanna had moved out and Lucy realized how much Lisanna really meant to her. Lisanna said “yes, perhaps” wanting to make sure they were getting back together for the right reasons.  
4- Lisanna proposed for the final time. She and Lucy had just finished an obstacle course meant to test them to their limits. She declared that if they could get through that together, then they could get through anything that life threw at them as long as it was together. Lucy agreed. There was general rejoicing throughout the guild at the announcement.  
5- Wendy won the pool for when the two would officially get engaged.

 

Headcanons for Feb 6: Presents- LuCana, LuLi, and ErzaJane  
1-Lucy will spend months shopping for just the right present for Lisanna.  
2-Lisanna prefers to hand make presents for Lucy.  
3-Erza rarely buys presents for Mira, but tends to over do it when she does. Erza’s gifts are Big and Obvious™.  
4-Mirajane likes to buy Girly™ presents for Erza, since she believes the redhead doesn’t pamper herself enough.  
5-Lucy doesn’t bother to buy good liquor for Cana since the brunette actually prefers the cheap stuff.  
6-Cana doesn’t put a lot of thought into the presents she buys Lucy. If something reminds her of the Celestial Mage she’ll get it. It’s usually the perfect present.

 

Headcanons for Feb 7: Lingerie- ErzaJane  
1- Mirajane’s favorite present to buy Erza is lingerie.  
2- Lingerie is Erza’s favorite thing to “borrow” from Mira.  
3- Mira often buys herself the clothing she wants Erza to have, though she does, of course, get Erza her own things, too.  
4- People think Mira only likes Erza in red or black, but her favorite item of underwear for Erza is a lacy,  light purple babydoll and matching silky boy shorts.  
5- Though Erza does have silk pajamas, Mira prefers it when Erza wears one of Gray’s old t-shirts to bed.  
6- Erza loves to have pajamas that match Mira’s and will requip just to match.  
7- There have been near riots when Mira and Erza shop for underwear together. Especially because Erza likes to make sure she can move easily in all her clothing under any circumstances.

 

Headcanons for Feb 8: In the Kitchen-  LuLi  
1- Lucy and Lisanna like to cook together.  
2- Neither one can agree where certain things should go. There is a silent “War of the Cheese Grater Spot” and a person can tell who did the dishes last by where it is.  
3- Though they often eat breakfast or lunch at the guild they try to make sure that they have dinner together at home if neither one is on a job.  
4- Lisanna tries to make Lucy dishes she had in Edolas, though sometimes she has to substitute ingredients.  
5- Once a month Lucy likes to pull out the good china, the nice table cloth, and the silver candlesticks to have a special meal with Lisanna.  
6- Lisanna has gotten Lucy to take cooking classes with her. When they try to recreate the dishes at home, it doesn’t always go as well as in class.  
7- Lucy dislikes eggplant and Lisanna tries to sneak it into dishes that Lucy likes. This never turns out to be a good thing.  
8- During the winter holidays Lisanna and Lucy’s kitchen becomes a cookie and candy making factory. It is a treat to just walk past the apartment for the smell alone.

 

Headcanons for Feb 9: Chocolate- LuCana, LiLu, Erzajane    
1-Cana shops for chocolates with new or bizarre flavors mixed in and then tries to get Lucy to guess the ingredient. Sometimes Lucy is not happy to discover what that off flavor was.  
2-Lucy once got Cana an entire box of liqueur chocolates as a birthday present. Cana asks for it every year now.  
3-Cana thinks white creme de cacao is the only acceptable white chocolate treat.  
4-Lucy prefers milk chocolate while Lisanna likes bitter-sweet.  
5-Lisanna likes to make Lucy iced mocha drinks year round.  
6-Lucy makes chocolate truffles for Lisanna whenever she’s having cramps.  
7-Erza likes to receive chocolate dipped strawberries for Valentine’s Day.  
8- Mira doesn’t think white chocolate should actually be called chocolate while Erza actually loves it.  
9- Erza buys Mira chocolates with chili peppers in them. She goes out of her way to find the darkest and spiciest candy she can since Mira loves them that way.

 

Headcanons for Feb 10: Warm Drinks- LuCana    
Lucy got a cold one Valentine’s Day. Cana tried to help her feel better by making sure she got plenty of rest and lots of warm liquids. Here is the list of drinks that Cana brought her sick girlfriend.  
Please Note: NOT all in the same day!  
1- Hot Honey Lemon (With Vodka)  
2- Honey-Bourbon Hot Toddy  
3- Warm Cider (And Rum Punch)  
4- Hot Spiced Wine  
5- Hot Chocolate (and Whiskey)  
6- Hot (Gin) Punch  
7- Irish Coffee  
8- Eve’s Addiction [spiked/mulled apple cider]  
9- Salted Butterscotch (emphasis on the Scotch) Hot Chocolate  
10- Orange (Bourbon) Tea

 

Headcanons for Feb 11: Cuddles and Touches- LuCana  
1- It took four months before Lucy was comfortable holding Cana’s hand in public. Now she does it automatically.  
2- Cana likes to snuggle up together on the couch while Lucy reads them a story.  
3- Cana takes every chance she gets to touch Lucy’s golden hair. In part to realize she’s still there.  
4- Lucy will always put a hand or arm on Cana’s shoulder if she sits next to her.  
5- Lucy loves it when Cana traces the contours of her face while she has her head resting in Cana’s lap.  
6- Sometimes they build a pillow fort in the front room to be able to look at the stars through the window as they snuggle together under a quilt.  
7- Lucy likes to have music playing while they cook dinner. (Lucy cooks and Cana is in charge of setting the table and drinks.) This often results in impromptu dancing in the kitchen.  
8- Lucy has to be left completely alone while writing her stories. When she’s done she often seeks out Cana for some needed cuddle time.  
9- Lucy and Cana always have an afternoon nap on Sunday. No one dares to disturb them at that time. No one!  
10- Cana likes to trace Lucy’s palm whenever they are holding hands.  
11- Cana will massage Lucy’s hand when the celestial mage has been writing for a long time.

 

Headcanons for Feb 12: Kisses- ErzaJane, LuCana, LuLi  
1-Erza was Mirajane’s first kiss, though it happened mostly by accident.  
2-Mira and Erza find plenty of places to sneak kisses at the guild hall.  
3-Erza’s favorite time to kiss Mira is right after they’ve had a fight.  
4-Mira’s favorite time to kiss Erza is right before beginning a fight.  
5-Cana likes to try to distract Lucy with kisses while the blonde is reading. She considers it a victory if Lucy actually puts the book down.  
6-Lucy will give Cana lots of kisses on the hand trying to distract her while she reads, if she really, really wants to finish the chapter.  
7- Cana actually loves it when Lucy brushes her hair and kisses the top of her head, but she tries to deny it.  
8- Lucy tries to surprise Cana with kisses as often as possible to make up for her lost time being kissed and cuddled as a child.  
9-Lisanna loves it when Lucy gives her butterfly kisses as they star gaze.  
10-Lucy always gets a fluttery feeling when Lisanna throws her a kiss. Every. Time.  
11-Lisanna tries to kiss Lucy senseless as often as possible. Lucy is usually up for this plan.  
12-Lucy always gives Lisanna a forehead kiss before going to sleep at night.

 

Headcanons for Feb 13: Fighting & Making Up- LuCana  
1- Lucy and Cana rarely have actual fights.  
2- When they do fight it’s likely that Cancer will be cutting up packs of cards all over the guild hall.  
3- Mira makes them clean up the confetti, which always leads to a good natured indoor fight with the scraps.  
4- Cana tends to brood when she’s angry, and Lucy has had to learn to watch for Cana getting quiet and withdrawn.  
5- Lucy is a shout first, find out the facts later kind of person. Cana has learned to let her yell for a few minutes before asking Lucy what’s bothering her.  
6- One of their biggest fights early on came from Lucy getting Cana a very expensive bottle of brandy as an anniversary present that Cana finished in only a few moments.  
7- Cana tries to get Lucy to laugh when she wants to end a fight. Usually this works. Sometimes it is a very bad idea.  
8- Lucy usually gets Cana a drink to end an argument quickly. Usually this works. Sometimes it is a very bad idea.  
9- Their silliest fight was over putting dirty clothes in the hamper. Cana almost ended up wearing the hamper.  
10- Their most serious fight was about the fact that they weren’t actually communicating their needs and feelings.  
11- Cana finds being honest about her feelings with Lucy a difficult thing to do, but Lucy tries to make it easier for her.  
12- Lucy tries to make sure that Cana gets extra cuddles and kisses after they’ve had an argument. She knows Cana needs the reassurance.  
13- Sometimes Cana will pick a little fight just to get the extra cuddles. It can be hard for her to ask.

 

Headcanons for Feb 14: Valentine’s Day- LuCana, LuLi, and ErzaJane  
1- Lucy and Cana never take jobs on Feb 13th so they can sleep in late on Valentine’s Day.  
2- Cana tried to surprise Lucy with breakfast in bed one year, the Year of the Kitchen Disaster, and had to promise never to do that again.  
3- Lucy makes Cana personalized cards and hides them around the apartment. She used to hide them at the guildhall too, until a couple of them were found by Gray and Natsu.  
4- Cana tells Lucy she doesn’t know how to do “all that sappy stuff” so Lucy tries not to laugh when Cana tries to do something romantic, even when it more often than not backfires.  
5- Erza and Mira are up before the sun on Valentine’s Day. They hike to the top of one of the hills near by and watch the sunrise together while sipping hot chocolate and eating strawberry scones.  
6- Mira takes Erza dress shopping the week before Valentine’s Day so that they can get stunning outfits for the guild’s yearly dance. Erza tends to get sparkly/flashy dresses, while Mira has slinky down to an art.  
7-Erza buys Mira jewelry with opals because their fiery hearts match her girlfriend’s temper.  
8- Mira usually gets Erza either a dagger or knife for Valentine’s day. Most are highly decorated and some are cursed, but Erza cherishes them all.  
9- Lisanna plans treasure hunts for Lucy on Valentine’s Day. They usually lead to special spots or favorite places. They always end at their apartment.  
10- Lucy has a special brunch for all the Strauss siblings and their partners on Valentine’s Day. Elfman missed one year, but has been too terrified to ever miss again. No one knows if it was Lucy, Lisanna, or Mira that caused this to be true.  
11- Lisanna makes stuffed animals for Lucy each year. Lucy loves them but keeps them on a shelf in the closet, because she’s not sure what to do with them, and can’t get rid of them.  
12- Lucy writes a love journal for Lisanna. Every day she writes something that Lisanna has done, or is, that Lucy loves about her and then gives the journal to Lisanna on Valentine’s Day.  
13- The women of Fairy Tail are fiercely protective of each other’s romantic partnerships. Heaven help the poor soul that tries to speak dismissively of any of the known relationships. There will be nothing but smoking shoes left after the Death Glares™ have finished with them. Barring that, they will line up to have their turn Giving Them a Piece of My Mind™ should the person survive the first round.  
14- Fairy Tail has a week-long “Love Festival” every year in which the ladies all (not so secretly) try to out romance the other partnerships. It’s the only guild fight the guys don’t start and are wise enough to stay out of, usually.  


End file.
